Litany of the Hidden Walk
The Sept of the Hidden Walk has a number of rules that, while similar in type to the rules laid down in the Litany, are not ubiquitous among Garou worldwide. Breaking these rules still carries dire consequences, however, and while they are not as ironclad as those of the general Litany, woe betide any kin or Garou who do not follow them. Chiminage Before becoming a full member of the Sept, Chiminage (a gift) must be offered. The order in which you would offer Chiminage is first to your Tribal Elder, then if the Elder is unavailable or deems it necessary, to the Sept Alpha. The Elder must then inform the Sept Alpha of the new arrival and the Chiminage offered. Chiminage is expected to be something beneficial to the Sept at large, not just to your tribe, though it can be of course something that your tribe can specifically use in a way others can not, to benefit the entire Sept. If it does not meet the above criteria, the Sept Alpha reserves the right to veto the Chiminage and demand something else instead. Once terms of Chiminage have been set, Bawn access is temporarily allowed unless long enough time elapses without the Chiminage being accomplished that the Elder or Sept Alpha determine that it is not worth waiting any longer. If this happens, either new acceptable Chiminage arrangements must be made, or the Guest will be banned from the Bawn. This rule is restricted to Garou only. Kin are not required to offer chiminage to enter the bawn; they must receive permission from the either the Caern Warder or their Tribal Elder, however. Kin are, as a rule, not allowed on the caern, unless given special dispensation by the Warder. Cubs Cubs may only be taught Garou-specific knowledge by their own tribe's members. Exceptions to this rule will be made exclusively by the tribe in question's elders. Current Allowances: - Get-of-Fenris: Anyone not specifically banned may teach a Get cub, as long as no Tribal Bias is expressed and any damage to the cub can be healed by the cub without outside assistance. Guests Guardians and the Alpha can approve Guest Status. Guests have access to the Bawn only. Access to the Caern for Guests is only granted on a case-by-case basis from the Alpha or Guardians/Warder. Guest status is good for two months, then Chiminage is expected. Silent Striders upon approval can come and go, but must let at least the Guardians know upon returning to the Sept. If they require access to the Caern itself, they must at least once offer acceptable Chiminage. See the 'Chiminage' rule. Hunting The game found on the Bawn is primarily for those bound to the Bawn with no (or limited) ability to leave it. That said, if you wish to hunt on the Bawn, appropriate Chiminage (typically in the way of food) must be offered to a Sept/Caern Officer or a Guardian first Kinfolk Kinfolk are allowed on the Bawn, but not in the Caern. As would be any Garou, first they must meet and be checked out by the Warder or Alpha for approval. Littering Anyone found littering will be put on 6 hours of Bawn cleaning and purifying duty, under the charge of the Groundskeeper. Subsequent littering infractions may be dealt with more harshly. Rites Rites above level 0 on the Bawn or especially in the Caern, all require prior approval by the Master of Rites. Failure to do so will incur judgment by the Philodoxes. Smoking Smoking on the Bawn is restricted to those performing an appropriate rite except at designated Smoking Areas such as the Sept Compound or Houses on the Bawn whose owners allow it. See the 'Littering' rule. Weaver Ban Dedicated items strong with the Weaver are not to be found in or around the Caern (consider a half-mile a good radius). This ban extends further out onto the Bawn the more Weaver-oriented the object (electronic devices and awakened Weaver-oriented items and such). Weaver spirits are not to be tolerated close enough to the Caern to affect it. Basic Weaverish objects that are not dedicated (such as handguns, portable gas stoves, and other mundane objects) can be brought into the Caern given they are not /used/ there. As always, try to use common sense. Violation of this is treated as the Litany violation 'Allowing a Caern to be Violated' and is punishable accordingly. A common punishment, especially for grievous and/or repeated offenses, is execution, though of course can be much more lenient. Wyrm Ban Wyrm Taint is to be destroyed (cleansed if possible, actually destroyed if it is not) upon discovery upon any location on the Bawn. If a Garou known to be loyal to the Sept is discovered tainted on the Bawn, they are to be chased off of the Bawn, or killed if they resist being chased away, then immediately cleansed at the first opportunity. Being found to purposely harbor the Wyrm, or attempt to bring it into the center of the Caern is an offense instantly punishable by death. Instantly.